A distributed antenna system can include multiple remote antenna units in communication with a master unit. In the uplink direction, uplink signals from the remote antenna units are combined at the master unit. Each of the uplink signals can include undesirable signal components, such as noise or interfering signals, added to the uplink signals by the remote antenna unit or other source. Uplink paths from different remote antenna units to the master unit can be characterized by different signal gains. Consequently, the remote antenna units can contribute different amounts of noise to the combined uplink signal generated by the master unit.
Uplink signals including undesirable signal components can be combined with other uplink signals by, for example, a master unit of a distributed antenna system. Combining uplink signals including undesirable signal components with other uplink signals can cause corruption of data or other information communicated via the uplink signals, thereby decreasing the signal coverage provided by the distributed antenna system.
Systems and methods that can identify undesirable signal components of one or more remote antenna units to determine the integrity of an uplink path are desirable.